미스터리!
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: 애들도 사랑하는 아버지 교수님을 잃었어요 꽃은 이 슬픔에서 벗어나야 한다고 결정해서 3 개월 동안 휴가를 보내고 있어요 그러나 그들의 휴가를 위해 도착했을 때,어린 소녀들의 살인이 시작됩니다. 애들은 참견만 할 수 없어 그러나 4 신비와 뜨거운 사람이 나타났다. 그것은 그것을 끌어 해결하기 위해 노력하고 포드 러프 소년
1. Chapter 1

프롤로그 1 개

그 날...

비가 내리는 것을 멈추지 않을 것입니다...

거품은"기쁨과 웃음"이 아니었다."

그녀는 멈추지 않고,그녀의 손에 졸지 않았다...

꽃은"사령관과 리더"로 그녀의 역할에서 산만했다."

그녀는 거품과 토끼 만 껴안았다...

버터컵은 울지 않으려고 애쓰고 있어..

그녀는 그녀의 별명"가장 힘든 전투기"까지 살고 있었다."

토끼는 그녀의 큰 여동생의 팔에 울고 있었다.

그녀의 별명"기분 좋은 모험"은 더 이상 존재하지 않았습니다.

"나는이 똥을 믿지 않는다! 교수는 결코 사라지지 않으며 사용을 뒤에 남겨 둘 것입니다!"

버터컵은 비명을 질렀다...

몇 일 후입니다...

유토늄 여동생이 새 무덤 앞에 서 있어

그들의 아버지의 빈 관은 무덤에 앉아 있었다...

경찰이 애들한테 미안하다고 했어요..

그들은 심지어 아버지의 시체를 찾을 수 없었다...

버터컵은 그녀의 분노와 슬픔을 포함하는 힘든 시간을 보내고 있었다...

"나는 그 빌어 먹을 새끼를 믿지 않는다! 교수는 아직 살아있어! 나도 알아!"

버터컵은 말했다...

이탈리아의 신비!

교수님이 실종된지 몇 달이 지났어요

복도를 걷는 꽃.

그녀의 고용은 그녀를 바쁘고 그리고 스트레스가 많게 하고 있다...

결국 그녀는 상사였습니다.

그녀는 한숨을 쉬었다.

그리고 과속 화살표처럼 그녀를 쳤다.

그녀는 그녀의 휴대 전화를 집어 들었다.

그녀는 신속하게 번호로 전화를 겁니다.

"안녕하세요,네. 이탈리아행 비행 주세요 또한 그 티켓 상위 클래스를 만드십시오. 한 시간 후에 우리집에 도착하길 바래 또한 나는 내일 하루 전에 이탈리아를 떠나 비행을 할 수 있습니다. 네,정말 감사합니다..."

블로썸이 핸드폰으로 말했어.

그녀는 사람,그녀의 집에 그녀의 주소를 주었다.

"천사,내 사무실로 와주시겠어요?""꽃은 그녀의 작업 핫라인에 말했다.

"바로 온다."그녀는 그녀의 젊은 조수가 전화를 생각했다 들었다.

10 초 안에 아름다운 금발 머리와 푸른 눈의 여성이 꽃의 사무실에 입장합니다.

"당신은 무엇을 그리워해야합니까. 블로썸?"천사가 물었다

"천사,나와 정식으로 놀 필요는 없어. 블로섬이라고 불러. 부탁 하나만 들어줘 내 동생한테 연락해서 짐 싸라고 해 하지만 당신이 날 위해 이 일을 한다면 당신을 위해 뭔가가 있어요 하와이 공짜로 여행하면 다 갚을 거야"블로썸은 그녀의 비서에게 말했다.

그녀의 조수가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당신에게 너무 많은 꽃 감사합니다! 나는 그것을 바로 할 것이다!"그녀의 흥분 조수 소리 쳤다.

"오,한 가지 더 천사,내 동생의 가방 포장 내 집에서 나를 만나 말해."꽃은 천사에게 말했다.

천사가 고개를 끄덕였다 및 그녀의 사무실에서 건너 뜁니다.

꽃은 그녀의 의자에서 일어 서서,그녀의 긴 빨간 머리는 그녀의 어깨 너머로 휩쓸었다.

그녀는 겹쳐 쌓인 그녀는 종이의 깔끔한 그녀는 종료 그녀의 컴퓨터(한 후 그녀는 저장한 그녀의 모든 문서 파일입니다.)

그녀는 그녀의 차에 서둘러..

그녀는 그녀의 여동생의 만날 준비를 그녀의 집에 서둘러 싶어.

그녀는 그녀의 드라이브 방법으로 뽑아 때,그녀는 그녀의 자매를 보았다.

그녀를 기다리고 있어.

"우리가 팩을 위해 그렇게 중요한 것은 가방이며,집에 와서,꽃!"버터컵은 소리 쳤다.

"우리가 안으로 들어갈 때 나는 당신에게 모든 것을 설명 할 것이다."꽃이 말했다

안녕 독자! 나는 다른 글쓰기 스타일을 시도하고있다. 그래서 당신은 혼동하는 경우. 미안 해요! 널 혼란시키려는 게 아냐! 프롤로그를 읽는 걸 즐겼길 바랬지 :)

면책 조항:파워 퍼프 소녀 나 우드 러프 보이즈 소유하지 않습니다! 그들은 모두 크레이그 맥 크라켄에 속합니다! 을 읽는 팬픽션이라는"되돌아가 단계"했다 영감을 작성 신비와 팬픽션 로맨스,그냥 말하는 것처럼 신비는,로맨스,서스펜스와 팬픽션,그래서를 작성하기로 결정 신비와 팬픽션 로맨스의자! 나는 이 아이디어 및 이야기를 소유한다! 그래서 fanfiction 에 대한 몇 가지 리뷰를 보내 주시기 바랍니다. 나는 또한 내 facebook 에 게시하고있다.

Ddd665.


	2. 2 장 1:이탈리아!

2 장 1:이탈리아!

버터컵은 정말 나쁜 기분에 있었다!

그녀의 마음에 재생 된 것은 그녀의 오래된 자매의 집에서 지난 밤에 이야기이었다.

플래시백

버터컵,거품,토끼는 같은 시간에 도착했다.

"왜 우리는 여기서 꽃을 만나야 했습니까?"거품이 말했다.

버터컵은 그녀에게 돌아 서서 그녀의 머리를 흔들었다.

"나는 확실하지 않다,하지만 난 우리가 가방이 팩 왜 알고 싶어! 우리 여행 가는 거 같아!"토끼는 정말 흥분했다.

"우,이 두 성가신!"이 검은 머리 자매 생각!

버터컵은 그녀의 녹색 아이팟을 꺼내,그녀의 더플 가방을 엽니 다 켜십시오.

하지만 누나가 겁먹은 누나가 주의를 끌었어요

그녀는 그녀의 가장 오래된 자매는 그녀의 분홍색 차에서 운전 볼 보았다.

그녀는 다시 그녀의 더플 가방에 그녀의 녹색 아이팟을 던져.

그녀의 음악에 대한 목록에없는 대해 중얼 거렸다...

"여자 우리는 휴가를 것입니다. 너희들을 위해 뭔가를 샀어"블로썸은 말했다.

그녀는 나에게 새로운 귀 싹의 쌍을 던졌다 이탈리아 언어 책을 거품,카메라를 토끼.

"그라지 밀리,블라썸!"거품 말했다

버터컵은 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다!

토끼는 꽃 태클 포옹을 주었다.

"나는 당신이 선물을 좋아하는 모든 기쁘다. 우리는 이탈리아로 향하고,내일 그래서 와서 휴식을 취하실 수 있습니다."

블로썸은 말했다.

플래시백의 끝.

미스터리!

그래서 우리가 이 멍청한 비행기에 올라가는 거야 토끼는 그녀의 좌석에 위아래로 뛰어 오르고있다.

꽃은 제임스 패터슨의 책을 읽고 있었다. (나는 제임스 패터슨의 책을 사랑 해요! 거품은 그녀의 이탈리아어 책을 읽고 있었다. "얼마나 더 이 멍청한 비행기에 타야 돼!""나는 소리 쳤다. 꽃은 그녀의 책에서 고개,거품은 그녀의 무릎에 그녀의 이탈리아어 책을 읽고 중지합니다. 토끼는 그녀의 좌석에 뛰어 중지합니다. "버터 컵,우리는 갈 시간이 더 있습니다. 그럼 우리는 우리의 아름다운 호텔에 휴식 하루 종일."블로썸은 말했다. "체 데시데라노 스타 호텔,우리가 머무는 곳입니다."거품이 말했다. "우 우리가 착륙 할 때 나를 깨워."나는 말했다 나는 행복한 꿈에 느낀다.

한 시간 후...

"일어나 버터컵!"나는 세 번째 가장 오래된 자매는 내 이름을 부르는 것을 들었다. "윽 피날레 우리는 비행기를 얻을 수 있습니다."나는 중얼 거렸다. 우리는 우리의 가방을 잡았다. "카비나,파보르 당!"거품이 말했다. 택시 기사가 우리 가방을 트렁크에 넣었어 '인디리조 선배'"그녀는 그에게 우리 호텔의 주소를 가진 종이 조각을 보여 주었다 거품 말했다. "시."택시 운전사는 말했다. "그는 거품,무엇을 말 했는가?"꽃이 그녀에게 물었다. "그는 예 말했다."택시 운전사는 호텔에 사용 했다. 거품 그를 지불하고 말했다"라 링 라지오."그런 다음 우리는 걸어 체크인. "우리는 843 방 여기에 가장 큰 방을 얻었다."블로썸은 말했다. 27 층으로 대피했습니다 Evader 는 정말 지루한 음악 evader 했다. 내 주머니에 가서 내 녹색 아이팟을 꺼내 evader 음악이라는 불쾌한 음악을 연결합니다. 3 일간의 은총에 방해가 되었어 이동 나를 침략자에서 내려. 방을 찾는 데 시간이 걸렸어요 그러나 우리는 피날레. 나는 우리 소파에 떨어졌다. "피날레 우리는 휴식을 취할 수 있습니다."나는 말했다. 꽃은 밝은 빨간 의자에 앉아 있었다. "그래,난 아주 오랜 시간 동안 그 긴 앉아 적이."블로썸은 말했다. 토끼는 발코니에 서서 가벼운 바람을 불어 넣었습니다. "그녀는 거리의 투수를 복용했다. "우리는 콜로세움의 멋진 전망을 가지고 있습니다!"토끼는 말했다.

안녕하세요 독자,당신이 그것을 좋아 희망! 나는 면책 조항 아래 번역을 줄 것이다. 오,그래 꽤 리뷰에 보내 주시기 바랍니다! :)Oh yeah 고자하는 성급 호텔은 호텔 내가 만든,그래서 당신은 알려가 없다는 호텔이라고 희망하는 성급 호텔 이탈리아에서! 면책 조항:파워 퍼프 소녀 나 우드 러프 보이즈 소유하지 않습니다! 그들은 크레이그 맥 크라켄에 속합니다!

체 데시데라노 스타 호텔 (희망 스타 호텔.)

카비나,파보어당! (택시,제발!)

인디리조 페스토 프레데테요? (이 주소로 우리를 데려 갈 수 있습니까?)

시(예)

라 링 라지오(감사합니다.)

Ddd665

Install the app on your smartphone and use it offline


End file.
